1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench torque aid device and more particularly pertains to a new tool coupler and extender mechanism for affording greater leverage on a wrench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wrench torque aid device is known in the prior art. More specifically, wrench torque aid device heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,935; U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,014; U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,600; U.S. Pat. No. 2,490,739; U.S. Pat. No. 1,511,738; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 394,992.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new tool coupler and extender mechanism. The inventive device includes a coupling member having a generally flat first side and a generally flat second side and having a definite thickness and further having a plurality of tool retaining members integrally extending outwardly from the first side and being adapted to retain a wrench between themselves and the coupling member. The coupling member also has a boss securely and conventionally disposed upon the second side with the coupling member further having a bore extending through the boss and through the first side and being adapted to receive a drive member of a socket wrench.
In these respects, the tool coupler and extender mechanism according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of affording greater leverage on a wrench.